Catheters are widely used for introducing fluids into the body in intravenous therapy and in transferring medicinal fluids. This type of catheter utilizes a puncturing element as the fluid passage portion and an enlarged means on the needle shaft to connect sterile fluid tubing thereto. In devices of this nature the results are not always completely satisfactory as there is a tendency of the puncturing element, that is the needle, to dislocate itself. As a result there are great swathes of surgical adhesive tape binding down the intravenous devices to the limbs of the unfortunates who need them. There are even greater problems in the anchoring of additional or so-called piggyback infusion units which again require more taping of the Y connections and the sterile tubing that connect to the catheters.
Heretofore, devices such as wing structures and tape have been employed to fix the catheter in place on the limb after vena puncture has taken place. Common forms of wing structures are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,064,648; 3,074,984 and 3,782,383, the latter utilizing two wing portions. It also has been suggested to provide a holder and protection hood for intravenous needles such as is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,900,026. Even this approach has a deficiency in that it lacks a fast, safe way of needle removal and disposal by effectively stabilizing the vein. A stabilizing support as disclosed in French Pat. No. 1,003,251 suggests a straight plate stabilizer but does not provide the rigidfication of the stabilizing slot enabling the same to elevate the vascular member.